1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a card type wireless transceiver for a vehicle and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus which are capable of simplifying a manufacturing process of a card type wireless transceiver and securing reliability for a product in order to implement the wireless transceiver for a vehicle in a thin film type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wireless transceiver is a portable terminal which executes authentication for a driver and a vehicle through short-distance communication with an immobilizer installed inside the vehicle and, when the authenticated driver exists within a pre-set proper distance based on the authentication, controls driving of a plurality of electric components, including, for example, locking of a vehicle door lock.
However, when the driver gets out of the proper distance, the wireless transceiver controls the driving of the plurality of electric components including the locking of the vehicle door lock by the immobilizer in order to prevent theft and damage to the vehicle.
In addition, when the authenticated driver takes a seat inside the vehicle and then selects a separate engine start button installed inside the vehicle, the wireless transceiver starts the engine.
Such a wireless transceiver typically includes a battery configured to supply power, an emergency key configured to start an engine in an emergency situation, and a circuit board with electronic components embedded therein.
That is, in the conventional wireless transceiver for a vehicle, a circuit hoard, on which electronic components are mounted, is positioned within a molding die, and an epoxy-based thermoset resin material to encapsulate the circuit board in which the electronic components are mounted thereon. At this time, when the molding is performed in a state where the circuit board is attached to a bottom of the molding die, one side of the circuit board is exposed, so that a properly decorated external appearance cannot be provided. Due to this, a treatment process such as a surface painting treatment or a plating treatment is needed so as to form a beautiful appearance after encapsulating molding of the circuit board. Due to such a post treatment process, the defect rate of the entire process is high such that all the molded products may be discarded, which becomes the crucial factor of increasing the prices of entire products.
In addition, very small holes made of a conductive material are present within the circuit board in the thickness direction so as to electrically connect the layers of the circuit board. Since the holes are exposed to the outside as they are, the surface of the conductive material may be easily corroded, thereby causing malfunction of the circuit board.
When the side opposite to the component mounting surface of the circuit board is exposed to the outside, the component mounting surface is exposed to the outside and, thus, the circuit board is exposed to electricity as it is to cause damage to the circuit components. In addition, the exposure of the one side of the circuit board to the outside causes flexure of the body of the circuit board due to the difference between the thermal expansion coefficients of the circuit board and the resin sealant. Furthermore, when the circuit board is exposed as it is, there are difficulties in that it is necessary to perform additional processes such as machining for grinding the circuit board using a grinder and painting on the ground surface.